zsffandomcom-20200214-history
Archives/Atomsk
Base Stats *HP: 50/50 *MP: 20/20 *Str: 100 *Mag: 100 *Skl: 15 *Spd: 25 Current Stats *Level: 13 *ExP: 437/2400 *Status: Normal *HP: 130/130 *MP: 40/40 *Str: 100 *Mag: 175 *Skl: 24 *Spd: 33(31) *Fatigue points: - *Def. Mod: 3 *Speed Mod: 1 Abilities Combat/Movement *Innate Weapon Proficiency: Lucille *Basic Weapon Proficiency: Ranged Weapons **Advanced Weapon Proficiency: Pistols ***Master Weapon Proficiency: .50 DE *Two-Weapon Fighting: Pistols **Two-Weapon Defense: Lucille + .50 DE ***Two-Weapon Defensive Master: Lucille + .50 DE Personal *Crack Shot **Sniper Shot *Strong Senses *First Aid Magic *Magic 1 **Basic Magic: Energy *Magic 2 **Basic Magic: Chaos **Basic Magic: Gravity *Magic 3 **Basic Magic: Life **Improved Magic: Energy *Magic 4 **Admixture Chaos + Life **Basic Magic: Death **Admixture Life + Death *Magic 5 **Improved Magic: Life **Improved Magic: Death **Basic Magic: Creation Skills *Perception; Level 12 Skl+(Mag/10) **Sight; Level 10 **Sound; Level 10 **Touch; Level 10 **Taste; Level 10 **Smell; Level 10 **Driving; Level 10 *Athletic; Level 10 Spd+(str/10) **Jumping; Level 10 **Swimming; Level 10 **Climbing; Level 10 **Balance; Level 10 **Tumble; Level 10 **Stealth; Level 6 *Smithing; Level 9 Skl+(str/10) **Gunsmithing; Level 30 **Bulletcraft; Level 16 *Science; Level 4 Skl+(Mag/10) **Astrology; Level 12 ***Know Location; Level 10 *Mechanics; Level 1 Skl+(Mag/10) **Electronics; Level 5 *Knowledge; Level 4 Mag/5 **Knowledge(Japanese Culture); Level 20 *Domestic; Level 1 Skl+Spd **Cooking; Level 8 ***Baking; Level 1 *Charisma; Level 7 Skl+(Mag/10) **Intimidation; Level 20 **Gather Information; Level 15 Equipment Weapons *'Lucille' (Signature Weapon) **His own crafted weapon, made specifically for his right hand. Nobody else is able to use this gun except him. It can take a charge from his magic and fire it, along with being able to shoot bullets normally. Uses .45 rounds. be unequipped ***Damage mod: +7 -- Rate 3(5) ***1MP for 1d6+7, 2MP for double, 3 MP for triple. Bullet made of energy (Gun holds 15 of it's own MP before drawing on user). ***HP 17/25 (7 shots until -1 hp) -- 12 Range ***3 clips, 20 bullets apiece (inc.), 2 clips, 7 bullets apiece. 3d6. ***Incendiary Rounds: 11 clips, 7 bullets apiece. 2d6+(1d10+10) ***Armor Piercing Rounds: 11 clips, 7 bullets apiece. ***Current Clip: 16/20 Inc. ***Current Mana: 15/15 ***Add-on: Scope* (+75% range, +2 rate) ***Add-on: Silencer ****SPECIAL: 4x damage to structures *'DE ++' (Gold-plated and gilded with silver design) e **Damage mod: +10 -- Rate 2 **HP 19/36 -- Range 16 **2 clips, 7 bullets apiece; 3 clips, 20 bullets apiece (inc). 3d6 **Incendiary rounds: 18 clips, 7 bullets apiece. 2d6+(1d10+10) **Current clip: 20/20 Inc. ***Add-on: Silencer *'Barrett M107' **Damage mod: +10 -- Rate 5 **HP 22/37 -- Range 126 (220) **8, 5 bullets apiece (4d10/range 220) **High Velocity: 4 clips, 5 bullets apiece (5d10/range 280) **Incendiary: 4 clips, 5 bullets apiece (3d10/range 220) **Current clip: 5/5 HV *'Bowie Knife' **For when those silent strangling moments stop being silent. **1d6+3 Rate 2 **HP 32/32 Armor *'Padded Silk and metal chain' **A bit heavy for "light" armor. However, it's crafted so as to spread the weight out throughout the body to make it easy to wear and hardly restricts movement! Comes with a nice hat. e ***11/6 PhyAr (33/18) ***4/3 MagAr (12/9) ***-2 Speed Items *'Garrote Wire' **For those silent strangling moments. *'Heart Pendant' **Who knows why he has this? **UPDATE: The pendant contained a picture of Hoshi Hikara; they're related! *'Sunglasses' **Like Fonzie, baby. (Broken in the last fight vs. MJ) **+10 badassery *'Reading Glasses' **For reading stuff. **-1 on a roll if reading text without these on. *'The Pirate King' (Atomsk Keychain) **Currently dangling off of the end of Lucille's handle. Possibly useful?... *Demon bone plate **Qty: 6 Spells Energy *Basic **Charge: Basic charge spell. (Does not know how to use) **Bolt: Basic bolt spell. (Does not know how to use) **Osmose: Give an ally some MP. Touch range only. No MP cost, out of battle only. **Overcharge: Blow the fuck out of something. Stacks with current charges. ***6 MP first shot/4 MP after first shot, adds 2d12+6 damage. *Improved **Kamehameha: Rate 6 Fire a large AoE line beam at enemies. {3d8+10)*%. AOE effects d8+2. 14 MP **Transference: Give or recieve MP from an ally. Effective within MAG/50 feet. No MP cost, out of battle only. Chaos *Basic **Charge: Basic charge spell. **Expando: An expanding ball of energy is flung at the enemy. Gravity *Basic **Charge: Basic charge spell. **Gravity bullet: Expand a bullet's hole by applying a small gravitational field. ***+2d8+8, double wounding. **Gravity Manipulation: Change a target's gravity field. ***-.5G for 5 MP, +1G for 3MP. Life *Basic **Animus: Animate a small object. 10 MP to spark, 2/round for sustained action. **Viate: Heal an ally for (1d10+10)*%. Touch range only, 8mp/heal/wound. *Improved **Regen: Regenerate HP at a constant rate of d6+8 for turns equal to caster's MAG/50. **Healbomb: AoE Heal spell. Deals damage vs. undead targets. Death *Basic **Death's Grasp. Wither a target. Ignores armor, touch range only. *Improved **Death's Reach: Drain a target's HP for 3d8+1. Gain half from living targets and one quarter for undead targets. Ranged. 7 MP. **Deathball: AoE Death Spell. Creation *Basic **Minor Creation: Can create non-complex things up to the size that fits in both hands. Materials lower the cost by as much as 75%. Rate 3 to Rate 20. 4 to 50 MP depending on complexity. Admixture *Admixture: Polymorph **Cost: 30 MP ***Change someone into something else for a while. For permanence, use 4 times before 4 days is up. Due to the chaotic nature of the spell, there is a 70(-Magic/5)% chance that something extra will happen... *Admixture: Antipode Drain **Cost: 8 MP ***Drain a target of their HP for (1d10+10)*%. Half of the damage is converted to HP. Any excess HP is counted as temporary HP not to exceed 20% of maximum. Temporary HP works like regular HP, but is lost at the end of the round. Background Trained a long time ago as a hitman (he started when he was sixteen; he's 42 now), the man known only as Atomsk has made his infamous mark among many a crime syndicate and corporation. Many normal people would not know him, him looking like a haggard old businessman. He wears a suit at all times, and sports a pair of leather gloves to conceal his fingerprints. His hair is dark brown and braided from a ponytail, which makes him look even more pro. His eyes are grey, if you can see beyond his sunglasses which he never seems to remove. Despite all of this, however, it seems that when you get to know him, he's actually a pretty decent guy; he could never keep friends in his line of work for security reasons, hence his cold disposition. But when you get down past the cold outer shell, you find an open-minded, caring, and understanding individual. Being a teen at the time of the eighties, he was adamant against violence until he was kicked out of his house for unknown reasons. He wandered, looking for a job...eventually stumbling upon an ad in the paper for an 'assistant associate' in 'inventory'. The training was rigorous and tiring, and by the end, he had changed. The Cold War had tested his abilities, and he had passed with flying colors (Why do you think the war ended, afer all?). It is now his belief that one person can stop all the death...by taking death's burden on their shoulders. Since he has the right tools... The disaster struck and he was changed. His gun, Lucille, shot things that exploded on impact. And when he used it too much, he felt kind of out of it...kind of faint. He wasn't sure what it was, but it has helped him out of more than one occasion. Food Preference *Liked foods **Steak **Any Cheese *Hated foods **Brussel Sprouts **Lima Beans Memos -Get TW to stat Orochi